


Perspectives

by prairiecrow



Series: Geometry [19]
Category: Knight Rider (1982), Torchwood
Genre: Consorts - Freeform, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marriage, POV Ianto Jones, Passion, Rough Sex, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Tender Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, True Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones. Jack Harkness. The android known as KITT. A three-way telepathic/empathic bond. And sex.</p><p>For Ianto, life is pretty damned good right now, unknown True Names notwithstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectives

These days Ianto doesn't degenerate into shudders and helplessly groaned Welsh profanities until sometime after Jack starts his climb onto the orgasmic plateau, which is a distinct improvement over the original state of affairs imposed on him by the _khana tohn_ empathic link… but honestly, who could possibly blame him? Human beings weren't meant to be tapped into their lover's central nervous system, much less the CNS of two lovers at once, and certainly not into the mind of Jack Harkness, who is both supercharged in the lust department and utterly enthusiastic about sharing all that red-hot sexual energy at the slightest provocation. 

KITT runs much cooler in comparison, precisely channelled appetites in contrast to Jack's barely controlled ravenous burn, but Ianto can still lose himself in those crystalline depths: especially now, when his cock is sunk to the hilt in KITT's tight arse and Jack is buried balls-deep in _him_. KITT's slim arms and legs are wrapped around them both, locking them even closer together if possible, and his smiling mouth under Ianto's is… dear God, that combination of agile lips, teasing teeth and clever tongue should have its own exhibit in the National Museum. _Built for pleasure_ , indeed. Behind Ianto, above him, Jack rumbles happy laughter and starts thrusting harder and faster: his pleasure mounts rapidly behind Ianto's eyes, flowing like liquid flame through every square inch of Ianto's skin, making Ianto's tightly sheathed cock throb to the point of sensual insanity. A new surge of hot sweat suddenly coats his body, slicking the contact of their flesh, smoothing the grip of his lovers' cherishing hands.

He's usually the quiet one during sex, but now the first hungry moan breaks free from deep in his chest, nearly lost in one of KITT's slow thorough kisses.

The first few times they'd done this — okay, a lot more than the first _few_ times — Ianto had been overwhelmed early by the simultaneous sensory input from his two partners and had been reduced to a creature of pure reactive instinct: grabbing, clutching, thrusting wildly, even _growling_ , for Heaven's sake, not to mention biting anything he could reach, like a starving man at an all-you-can-eat buffet. In the aftermath, while he was busy trying to permanently bury his hotly blushing face in the nearest pillow, Jack had held him close from behind and nibbled lecherously on his neck while pouring << _Goddess, Ianto, that was_ ** _so hot!_** >> into their link over and over again, and KITT had tenderly kissed the visible edge of his jawline and run slow soothing fingers through his hair, transmitting telepathic reassurances that the bruises and teeth marks he'd inflicted were far from permanent. Ianto had been warned that the _khana tohn_ would open up parts of himself that he might find strange and frightening… but really, once he'd gotten past the crawl-under-the-nearest-rock-and-die embarrassment it had felt more like a natural evolution of what Jack had already coaxed out of him: a love for Jack's very male body, and a growing sense of his own sexual power. Before Jack came along he'd been a cautious lover, reserved and careful, and above all silent — but Jack, well, Jack had taught him the value of giving in and letting go even before he'd agreed to drink the Wine of Love and open up not only his body, but his mind and his heart…

He moans and spreads his thighs wider, opening himself up as much as he possibly can, shamelessly transmitting his yearning for more, harder, _deeper_ … even though no thrust of Jack's legendary prick could touch him as intimately as the penetration of Jack's thoughts, that dancing whirlwind of joyful fire. Jack has always had Ianto's flesh, and Ianto's heart as well in spite of all the times Ianto had wished it otherwise. Now, he also has Ianto's soul.

 _They_ have Ianto's soul, because Jack and KITT share an even deeper bond: the _khana karr_ , a telepathic and empathic interface which transmits not merely feelings and general impressions of thoughts, but every detail and nuance of one's internal life. Their _khana karr_ interface was damaged during the incident with the Devil's Eye back in KITT's home dimension, but Ianto, in this moment of all-consuming intimacy with them, can still feel the depth of it, and knows that even with the breadth of the galaxy between them they could still hear the softest whispers of each other's spirits, when they choose to do so. Most of the time they hold themselves deliberately apart, each of them too proudly individual to lose themselves in the other — indeed, such robustness of ego is a necessary trait in those few couples afforded the privilege of the _khana karr_ — but here, now, in this brief span of minutes, they are profoundly entwined on a complementary frequency and Ianto is captured between them, permitting himself to be helpless with them, permitting himself to be _theirs_. 

Their love for him, although only a shadow of their love for each other, is the most potent aphrodisiac of all —

— and now Ianto _is_ trembling as the heat and the pressure mount from Jack's side of their three-way link, his own thrusts taking on new force as his self-control starts to critically fray. _//Yes!/_ / KITT sings, his whole body gorgeously pliant, and _< <Yeah, that's it, _**_fuck_** _him! >>_ Jack roars with a firestorm's intensity: _// <<Harder, faster, make me/him/us come —>>//_

Behind that torrent of rising mutual lust, Ianto can sense the lodestone at the core of Jack's being — his True Name, a beacon shining ever nearer. A treasure that draws Ianto with magnetic power yet remains resolutely out of reach, a jewel that will one day be his: _When the time is right,_ Jack has vowed, and in the _khana tohn_ , as in the _khana karr_ , there are no lies. Ianto can feel Jack sense and react to his yearning, and Jack whispers to him, softly in the midst of the storm — _< <One day, I swear it!>>_ — before pulling out all the stops and binding Ianto in even tighter coils of burning sexual obsession, wrapping him up and taking him down, down, down… 

Ianto starts to babble in his mother tongue, pulling his mouth free of KITT's to throw back his head and squeeze his eyes shut and offer up obscene prayers to the cool dark air of their bedroom, because although Jack can hold himself on the edge for long minutes at a time he's not fooling around today, no, today he's driving toward climax like a freight train on a one-way track. His right hand is locked onto Ianto's right thigh, bracing him for every plundering stroke of his cock, while his left hand is fisted in KITT's golden hair with a grip both punishing and adoring —

KITT's rise is like a rocket, a swift bright arc ending in a shower of actinic sparks: he arches his slender neck and comes explosively, painting Ianto's chest and belly with lines of palely shining blue fluid. Jack follows half a second later, and every white-hot pulse of his cock deep in Ianto's arse feels like it's going to take the top of Ianto's head off. He's caught in the narrow space between their overloaded bodies and minds, soaring on the incandescence of their shared passion; when his own climax hits in the midst of it all, it almost feels like an afterthought…

… but not to them. When they all collapse in a heap, the tension of orgasm departing in a rush as Jack and Ianto pull out, Ianto can feel his lovers' smiles of pleasure directed at him, their hands soothing his sweat-slick skin, their fond mental murmurs like the most tender caresses directly on his rapidly beating heart: _// <<Ianto, friend/lover/consort, well done, as always… ah, so very well done!>>//_

Jack presses a quick kiss to the nape of his neck and gently repeats: _ <<One day.>> _Ianto nods acceptance, his eyes still closed: whatever internal barriers Jack must overcome in order to disclose his secret Name, Ianto has come to the reluctant conclusion that the battle is Jack's alone. 

He hooks his chin over KITT's shoulder and concentrates on evening out his breathing while KITT's right hand traces lazy circles up and down his left side. When Jack silently queries him — _< <Another round?>>_ — he shakes his head, feeling utterly boneless and quite convinced that he won't be getting another erection for at least a month and a half.

 _// <<Liar!>>//_ they tease, their smiles filling him like sunlight. He doesn't resist when they move him to the side, just flops over onto his back like an exhausted fish, and when Jack leans in to cover KITT's body again, their mouths already meeting with fresh hunger, Ianto reaches down and finds KITT's left hand ready, fingers willingly entwining with his to maintain the physical contact necessary for optimum functioning of the _khana tohn_. 

Ianto throws his left arm over his still-closed eyes, listening with his whole satiated being to the rekindling rise of Jack and KITT's immortal desire… and he smiles like the biggest happiest idiot in this world, between the worlds, and in every world there has ever been, anywhere.

[THE END]


End file.
